Sailor Moon X : The Death and Rebirth of moon king
by Phantom GM61
Summary: the prologue to a series set in the alternate universe
1. Prolougue pt2

Groups Home - Yahoo! - Help 

* * *

  
  
**Notice:** Important service changes to Yahoo! Groups. Learn more **Welcome, reggie2752** (reggie2752** · **reggie2752@Yahoo.com) Start a Group - **My Groups** - Account Info - Sign Out **Sailor_Moon_Alternate_Worlds** · SailorMoon_Alternate_Worlds **Group Member [ Edit My Membership ] ** Home **Messages** Post Chat Files Photos Links Database Polls Members Calendar 

* * *

Promote 

* * *

= Owner = Moderator = Online **Messages** **Messages Help** Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete Message 76 of 76 | **Previous** | **Next** [ Up Thread ] Message Index Msg # **From:** REGINALD OLDS ;   
**Date:** Sat Aug 23, 2003 3:20 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Unable to deliver your message  
  
ADVERTISEMENT  
  
  
Reggie Olds emails: reggie2752@yahoo.com Sailorsun7522@yahoo.com BISHUJO SENSHI SENTAI SAILORMOON XEO a fanfic series By Reggie"Sailor Sun" Olds Author's notes:Well otakus,it's been a long time so i'm introducing you to the world and people of Sailor Moon XEO. This Fanfic is based on my SailorMoon RPG campaign at Yahoo Clubs which is in the process of starting as of this month. This fic contains elements from other anime[DBZ,Project A*ko,Hyperspeed Grandoll&Battle Skippers] and some familliar Sentai shows,but there will be no crossovers with these characters as this will be pure SailorMoon with action,romance,comedy and drama. Unlike most fanfics, this will be set in an alternate reality in which each of the characters will be different in personality from their originals. Disclaimer:SailorMoon is owned by its creator Naoko Takauechi and other anime companies. the personas,and all original characters are entirely my creation. Sailor Moon XEO PROLOGUE: The DEATH and REBIRTH OF THE Moon Kingdom Deep within the Mare Tranquilitis woods,a crytaline carriage speeds above a muddy dirt road heading for a most mysterious destination at the end of the forest. Inside its plush interior,a blond haired girl,her sky blue eyes glistening with tears looked pleadingly at her companion,a tall white haired man clad in a general's uniform staring intently at the sky. " Please General Kunzitite,"the girl pleaded, "At Least tell me where we're going." "Your Father told me to take you to a safe place Little Princess."said the white haired soldier to the girl gently,"As of now, your powers are too much for you to handle,making you a very dangerous liability to the senshi." "So I'm to flee like a scared rabbit to its nest while my sisters try to fight the dark armies?" she asked,her voice trembling with anger. "No," Said the general,"Your father's orders are for you to be kept safe until you can safely control your powers as a senshi." he replied comforting her,"And the only place where you can be kept safe would have to be--" "Vecanti? I'm going to Vecanti?" she asked, her tears suddenly forgotten"That means I'll be able to see Auntie Vala and my Cousin Valna again." "Yes princess,"Said Kunzitite to the young princess,"You may be able to do so and more but first we must reach the safekeep on planet Valis wher your aunt and Zoicite are waiting for you. So we must hurry before we are spotted by the Dark realm's soldiers." As the Carriage sped through the woods to its edge,Kunzitite decreases its speed as it neared its destination, a gateway decorated with gold and silver ornamentation. He steps out of the carriage,walking up to an control panel with two dials,three buttons and one slot on the stand. He twists the dials in a certain direction, taps the button in sequence then slides a golden card into the slot,activating ancient machinery that opens the gate with a glow that is blinding like the sun. Before it is opened completely he reenters the vehicle and the motors humm to life once again. When the gate is completely opened it entered the glow vanishing in a burst of light as the gate closes once again wiping away all signs of a vehicle being there. ******************************************************** ************** Darkness and decay surrounded the once tranquil crystaline streets of the Avenue Of Serenity as Demoniods and Negaversian soldiers hunted and killed the citizens of the Moon Kingdom. Men,women,children,even animals were not spared from the brutality of the invaders as they made their way to the royal palace. The few that are able to escape are teleported to the timeless dimension of Vecanti,where they are being cared for by the Lords Of Light,benevolent beings who are the epitome of goodness and virtue. But outside the Moon Palace,however, all is not well. For in the devastated royal Gardens,Serenity and her sister Tranquility, the twin princesses of the moon are,facing the architect of the invasion,Beryl,the queen of the negaverse. Standing beside her with sword drawn is the evil general Maurkara,the insidious result of the union between the dark queen and the Lord of Rage,Maur-Kaun. "Well,well what do we have here?" Sneered Maurkara with a wicked grin that showed her fangs,"Two little moon princesses who are all dressed up with no where to go except OBLIVION!" So saying she leaps,sword drawn to draw blood from one of the princesses,only to be repelled by a red rose grazing her right cheek,while,her mother was blinded by a shaft of sunlight from the left side. Two figures appeared to help the princesses to their feet as the queens of evil recover from the attack and confronted their rescuers. "So the gallant princes of Earth and Centauri have come at last to defend their precious little princesses from the evil invaders." Snarled Beryl with contempt at Princes Darien and Gabriel. for it was indeed they who had thrown the rose and shot the sunbeam at both of them. "As long as there is hope," said Serenity defiantly stepping forward her silvery blonde hair fluttered in the breeze,"The Moon Kingdom will survive." "That's right,"Said Aurora[who is known in this era as Tranquility] also stepped forward with her golden blond hair glowing in the fires of destruction ,"We've beaten you once,Negasleaze,and we'll beat you again." By her reply she referred to a time when the negaverse first attacked and were defeated by the Phoenix and the forces of the kingdom. "FOOLS! Do you not know that this kingdom is finished and that there will be no PHOENIX to rescue you this time?"snapped Maurkara with venomous glee, "There will only be the Negaverse so why delay the inevitable? Why not join us?" she said to the two princes. "My Daughter is right,my dear princes."said Beryl with a unaturally oily smoothness in her voice,"Why don't you leave the twits behind and join the winning side? We could use some good men of your caliber ruling by our sides." "Thanks,but no thanks Beryl!" sneered Prince Darian defiantly at the evil queen,"Why would we want to join up with you? A bitter snake queen and her spawn,all twisted with hate inside." "Besides I've seen the results of your so-called 'alliances'." Said Prince Gabriel "It cost my father his sanity,his life,and nearly his whole kingdom if not for my sister and myself. So you can shove your 'alliance' where the sun don't shine,we're defending this kingdom and its rulers to the death." "Then to the Death it shall be!" Shouted Beryl,"Starting with the deaths of the Princess twins, and then you!" she then sends out twin bolts of black lightning at the princesses,only it was intercepted by Darien's shield. While Markaura unleashed a second group of dark lightnings at Princess Aurora ,who,along with her sister, leaped gracefully out of the way while Darien blocked them with his shield and Gabriel unleashed solar bolts with his sword at both dark queens. "Go ahead intercept them all,"sneered Maurkara,"But sooner or later one of them will strike them both and there's nothing you can do about it." She laughed gleefully as both princesses and princes dodged the bolts with graceful ease. 

"Maybe not,"said Gabriel,blocking the bolts with his golden shield,"But If I going to die,at least I'm taking you with me."raising his sword,he leaps at Maukara,only to be blasted from behind with dark lightning from Beryl's hand,almost ripping him apart as he fell. 

As she landed upon the ground,Tranquility saw her love falling from the sneak attack at Beryl's hand. "NO! GABRIEEEELLLLL!!!" she cried, her heart being torn in two by the pain of his wounds as she ran to him. 

The Prince of Alpha Cenaturi landed with full force on the ground,destroying a rose bush in his landing. When Tranquility finally reached him,he was almost at his last onces of strength when he crawled to her,using his sword to pull himself to her. 

Kneeling to him with tears welling in her eyes,she said to him"Are You all right? Please speak to me, please don't leave me." Tears welled in her dark blue eyes,threatening to fall upon his royal uniform. 

Coughing up blood,he managed to smile weakly through the pain that racked his body,"Guess I wasn't as fast as i thought was I,my little bird?" he gasped out despite the blood welling up through his mouth which is spat out through it. 

"You were as gallant as ever,trying to take out Markaura like that."Aurora managed with a tearfull laugh,evn though her heart is ripping further in two at the sight of her love dying. 

"Don't kid us both,princess,"said Gabriel,trying to rise,"We both know that I won't have long to live. But before I do, promise me that you'll avenge me on Beryl with this." He gives her his sun sword,placing it in her hand. 

"I-I p-promise,my love,"stammered Aurora tearfully as she held him for one final kiss,before he breathed his last. "One prince dies as will his princess,"Laughed Beryl,"Come Prince Darien,try and avenge your friend's death,if you can!" 

Before he decides to attack he gives Serena his dagger,"Even if she kills me,my love,"he said lovingly"At least we'll be together,use this to avenge my death if need be,and remember your senshi skills."

"Don't worry,"said Serena,"I will do it for you, my love." as he leaps to fight,blocking the bolts of black energy,unmindful of the danger of the bolts striking at him--or of what's about to strike at him from behind as Maurkara unleashed a darkbolt at his back. 

"DARIEN!LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" shouted Serenity as the bolt hit him squarely on his back ripping him to pieces, sending him falling in a bloody heap on the cobblestone street at her feet. 

As Serena ran to her love,she knew in her heart of hearts,that the valient prince of Earth does not have long to live. 

"Remember our love,princess and remember your promise to me." he croaked out before he breahted his last breath. 

"Two Princes dead and only the twits remain,"Sneered Beryl,"So princesses, are you ready to die on you knees,protecting your prince? or will you yield to a superior force?" 

Aurora who wept at Gabriel's side,took his sword and said"I surrender--"before she leapt high in the air and before Beryl can shoot off a bolt slashed at Maurkara's face,slicing off the left side,"TO NOBODY!" "AIIIIIEEEEE! MY FACE!What have you done to my face!?" screamed Maurkara in pain. 

"So the little bird has finally shown her claws," snarled Beryl"no matter,your death will more than compensate for my daughter's face." 

she then unleashes a whirlwind that captured both girls in its grip,remembering her senshi training Serena struck out at Maurkara's chest with a flying kick,her high heel striking the center of her chest sending the Dark Princess flying into the garden walls still clutching her mamimed face. 

Using the winds to navagate, she swam towards Beryl,Unshseathing Darien's dagger "Not if you can see out of one eye ,It won't." she said,throwing the dagger at her face,lodging deep in her right eye. 

"MY EYE!"screamed the Negaqueen clawing at her face "You'll pay for that, both of you!" as she shot off darkbolts randomly but by that time, both princesses were already out of range and are fleeing towards the tower of light. 

On the way Serena stopped her twin and said"Listen to me very carefully,Rori,one of us has to get to the prayer tower to summon the Phoenix. it's the only option we have to save our kingdom." 

"B-but what about you?"asked Aurora fearfully, "Aren't you going with me Sister?" 

"Someone's got to bring the survivors to the emergency shelters,and since both our princes are dead and Mother's at the palace defending against the Negaverse,I'm the only one who has to help our people."replied Serena,hugging her sister, "Don't You see? There's no alternative,our people must be saved or the kingdom will die." 

"O-okay I know you're right." agreed Aurora with tears streaming down her face,"But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll Do it,I'll bring back the PHOENIX or die trying!"

Wiping her tears,she hugged her sister one last time and both went into separate directions one to the tunnels leading to the emergency shelters, the other to the prayer tower in the hopes of summoning the only being capable of destroying the Nega kingdom,ThePhoenix.

***********************************************************************************

Serena had reached the tunnels and sounded the alarm, calling the people who were not attacked from their homes and out of the streets to the tunnels herding them to the underground shelters.

"THIS WAY!" she shouted,waving her hand"THIS WAY! HURRY! INTO THE TUNNELS LEADING TO THE SHELTER! TAKE ONLY WHAT YOU NEED,BUT LEAVE EVERYTHING ELSE BEHIND. HURRY PLEASE HURRY!" 

At her words the people ran to the underground shelters taking only what they can carry as she directed. 

She kept the people moving,heedless of her own danger, until the last remaining villagers had safely entered the shelters underneath the castle and had shut the door activating the force field. She then headed in the direction of the castle,avoiding the Demonoids and Soldiers on the way.

****************************************************************

Aurora had rounded the corner leading to the Prayer Tower only to encounter the bodies of the temple guardians and preists strewn all over the courtyard and coming nearer, she was blocked by the two very evil faces belonging to the two former guardians of Earth,now generals of Beryl's army who are both standing in front of the tower's pathway with swords drawn,ready to kill anyone who even goes to the tower's door. 

"Not so fast little princess,"snapped Jedite,pointing his sword at the girl's pale throat,"Nobody's going to that tower and awakening that firebird,not even the Royal Family." 

"And that includes you,Little bird."said Zoycite laughing menacely"I wonder what the queen is going to give us for bringing her your pretty little head?"

"Speaking of the Queen,"said Tranquility,thinking fast, "She was just calling out to you two. Seems some of your warriors have wounded her by accident,why don't you go to her." 

"You're must think we have rocks in our heads,"sneered Jedite,"If you think we'll believe that ridiculous tale of yours." 

"Yes,"said Zoicite sarcastically,"How do we know that it's not a trick to get into the tower after we're gone?" 

"Well you don't have to take my word for it."Said Tranquility,"But take a look over there." she pointed to where the explosions continued to rage where the princes lay while using her telepathy to beam a message into their minds: * I,Beryl need you! Hurry You fools! help your queen!**

"You know,I think she's right."said Jedite to Zoycite"We'll deal with you later,Little bird." and they both flew off where the wounded queen is still raging. 

Seconds after, Tranquility ran with all possible speed to the tower and closed the door.

Riding the lift to the tower's peak she thought **sometimes I tell the truth,but not always. That plus a little telepathy always helps. ** 

Reaching the top floor she ran to the Crystal Crucible in which a low flame is burning. * *Oh no!The Flames are barely burning!**she thought frantically,* I've got to replenish them_ order to summon him.** _

she then added more kindling and wood to the crucible's already dwindling flames,using sunstones to heighten them,causing them to roar to solar brightness reaching the Phoenix Gem which was dimmed by the evil energies. 

** Now how did that prayer go? Oh Yes!** 

"PHOENIX,GREAT BIRD OF THE UNIVERSE! 

HEED THE CRIES OF THE HEIR OF THE MOON KINGDOM,

COME TO US IN OUR TIME OF NEED! 

PLEASE HELP OUR PEOPLE,HELP OUR QUEEN!

HELP OUR UNIVERSE REGAIN ITS PEACE IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!"

Her shouts reverberated throughout the moon kingdom as the tower's glow intensified,"In the name of the universe,HELP US!" she breathed her final prayer before the flames changed to a bright orange and takes on the shape of a great bird. 

"WHO SUMMONS THE PHOENIX?"It intoned in a voice that sounded like a thousand trumpets at once"WHO SUMMONS ME FROM THE VOID OF SPACE AND THE DEPTHS OF TIME?" 

"I,Princess Aurora of the Moon Kingdom,summoned thee milord."Said Tranquility kneeling before the crucible,"An evil force is invading our home and intends the annihilation of the whole universe. Please help us,You're our only hope." 

"WHERE IS THY MOTHER? WHERE ART THINE SIBLINGS, LITTLE ONE?"Asked the Phoenix,looking intently at the almost bedraggled princess,"AND WHY DOST THOU NOT HAVE THY POWER BROOCH?" 

"I left it at the palace where Mother is about to use the Silver Crystal against Queen Beryl,"Said Tranquility,tears welling up in her eyes,

"My younger sister disappeaered and My Older sister is assisting in the evacuation to Vecanti,she sent me to summon you to help in our time of need." 

"THERE IS EVIL IN THIS SHRINE,"the fiery bird intoned,"ONE THAT WAS NOT TAKEN IN BY YOUR DECEPTION AND IS WAITING TO STRIKE." 

"What prescence?"asked the princess,baffled at its revelation,"There's no one there but You and me." 

"I'm afraid little bird," said a familiarly evil voice behind her,"is that the Great Bird is referring to me." and a white haired figure stepped out into the light,a figure she instantly recognized. 

"NO! Not you,not ---Malachite!" she gasped,her heart sinking into the depths of despair.

"You may have deceived my two subordinates, but you can never fool me ." Malachite said with an oily voice as he steps toward her . 

"Maybe but i intend to die fighting,"said Tranquility with a trembling voice belying her bravery,"I may have to take you out--" 

"Oh like you did to Princess Maurkara?"asked Malachite maliciously as he stepped close to her,"I think not, Little bird,Without your senshi pals,you're helpless.A pathetic Little baby bird who's fallen out of her nest." 

PERHAPS,NEGAVERSIAN,"said the Phoenix ,"BUT THERE IS MORE TO HER AND HER SISTER THAN YOU WOULD EVER COMPREHEND IN YOUR TWISTED EXISTENCE." 

"HA!" laughed Malachite "The baby Moonbird?The little royal brat? A warrior,Ha! You,O Great DODO,Are a dreamer." 

But before he took another step he was blinded by a blast of pure light energy. 

"AND SO,O NEGAFOOL,ARE YOU!" the Phoenix replied,"QUICKLY CHILD,REACH INTO MY CRUCIBLE AND TAKE HOLD OF A SUNSTONE ,BEFORE HE REGAINS HIS SIGHT." Acting swiftly,she obeyed his order and took hold of a gem inside the crucible,which to her hands felt cold and pure. 

The second she lifted it out ,it became a heart shaped gem with a solar corona around the heart. "What is this?"she asked,fascinated and frightened at the same time. 

"THAT,MY CHILD,"replied the Phoenix,"IS THE SUN COSMIC UNIGEM. IT IS THE MERGING OF YOUR SUN PRISM WITH THE SUNSTONE,EMBUING IT WITH THE POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE." 

"Then that means--?"asked Tranquility with hope rising in her heart,"YES MY CHILD ,"said the Great bird of fire,"YOU CAN ONCE AGAIN BECOME A SENSHI. PLACE THE GEM UPON THY HEART AND SAY 'SUN COSMIC UNIGEM POWER.'" 

Placing it upon her gown's bodice,she felt the warmth before saying"Sun Cosmic Unigem power MAKE UP!" 

A glow of light engulfed her shredding her gown and transforming it into her familiar golden fruku,belt,tiara,gloves,choker and boots with 5'high heels.

As her transformation completed itself,the warmth she felt in her body increased into a roaring flame as she felt her body growing stronger by the second. 

"What--?"said a confused Malachite "Where's the little princess?" 

"She's in a safe place,"she said,"which is more than I can say for YOU,Negafool!" 

"What!? You weren't here before. Who are you?"he asked again. 

"Call me Sailor Sun."said Tranquility in her new form,"Champion of justice,fighter of freedom,dedicated foe of evil,and NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" 

"So," said Malechite,"You're one of those Foolish Sailor soldiers,I thought they were all destroyed by the invincible Shadow.Well looks like I intend to add two souls to the Negaforce;yours and the Bratty Princess Tranquility." 

"Not if I can defeat you first,but not in this sacred place. " she said"SUN TELEPORT!"

And both were teleported outside the tower into the deserted building complex that has seen better days. 

"Is this to your liking,or do you prefer the Moon Palace?" She joked with a wry grin at Malachite's discomfort,

"or Maybe we can find somplace more to your liking,like the Void?" 

Swallowing his discomfre,he replied"Hmph! Maybe you record that pun of yours as your possible epitath on your grave stone!" 

"Or maybe on yours,pretty boy!" she retorted with a sneer,"yours is a lot worse than anything anyone can come up with." 

"In that case then,"snapped Malachite unsheathing his sword,"Let's begin this battle shall we?" 

"Yes let's,"said Sailor Sun unsheathing her Sun Sabre,"And let only one survive this battle." 

She reacted at lightspeed when he unleashed his darkforce attack,jumping out of the way as it destroyed an ancient building,reducing it to dust which covered the moonscape and obscuring Malachite's vision.

"well, you're a lot faster than any of the senshi." he said,wiping the dust from his eyes,"but you can't hide forever." 

"I don't intend to,"said a voice close to his left side,"I like taking the enemy on up close and personal.SOLAR FLARE PUNCH!" 

In milliseconds a glowing fist impacted with his chest, and then his jaw,sending him flying high over into the next abandoned building,crashing through its walls before coming to rest at the base of another building with the force of a thunderbolt. 

"Well,"he said,in between coughs of blood,"I'm impressed. No one's been able to strike me in two places before;I have to admit you are a challenge Sailor Sun." 

"Maybe too much of a challenge for you,O general of the Negaverse?" she asked with a sly smile. "Oh no,"said Malachite" you overestimate yourself child." 

and at once their swords clashed,seemingly setting the sky on fire,each striking at the other but neither giving ground or gaining the upper hand in the battle. 

Midway in the battle,she sensed danger from behind her and turning around raised her arm to ward off the danger as a crystal shard sped towards her. 

Before the moment of impact however,a glow surrounded her left wrist,morphing into a crystaline wristband that absorbed the attack into it.

Another band appeared on her right wrist,glowing with purified energies 

"What's going on?" snarled a familliar voice,"I thought you've got her,Zoycite." 

"I did,"said Zoycite appearing above the two combatants,"She should be dead from the crystal dagger i've thrown at her." 

"This is none of your concern,"snapped Malachite,"This Battle is between the senshi and me." 

"Sorry Malachite,"Said Jeadite,"but we heard about another sailor who survived the invicible Shadow's attack."

"And now we find you fighting this sailor who may be tho one who blinded Queen Beryl and maimed Princess Maurkara."said Zoycite 

"So you two figured to join in on the fun,While another moon princess runs free? You Idiots! She was the one who tricked you two in the first place."Snapped Malachite,rising into the air and smacking Zoycite in the face, 

"Go find her and bring her here so she can see the death of one of her senshi,GO!" 

As the two generals rose in the air and flew off to find the missing princess,Malachite turned to Sailor Sun with a malicious grin,"And now my dear,where were we?" 

"I believe it's my turn to kick your negabutt!" Snarled the ssenshi of the sun as she struck with her sword once again,turning the darkness into light as the two combatants clashed once again 

******************************************************* Serena had made sure the last survivor is sent to Vecanti before heading to the Moon Palace.Looking at the Prayer tower,she sees a growing plume of fire taking the shape of a great bird,which took wing and headed towards the Invincible Shadow. "Thank you little sister."she mumured with relief, "I hope you've made it to the Palace ahead of me." she then hiked her skirts and ran all the way to the palace. ******************************************************* Queen Serenity is losing hope. Her armies have been slaughtered by the combined forces of evil as are almost all the Senshi,and her daughters are nowhere to be found along with their princes,whose bodies were found on the battle field outside the castle. 

With growing tears in her eyes she raised her wand with the Imperium Silver Crystal at the dark forces arrayed outside her castle. but before she could do so,a steady hand clasped her wrist.

"Remember what I have told you when we were first joined together my love?" said Falkon,Lord of Bliss, 

"My Love! I thought you have perished with the senshi during the battle."said Serenity with relief. 

"No I did survive the battle with the help of the outer senshi. And look,"he pointed at the night sky,"Our ally has arrived to turn the tide of battle." 

And the lord of Bliss has indeed spoken the truth,for the Phoenix has begun devouring the invincible shadow bit by bit,as darkness gave way to light,night turned to brightest day and dispair gave way to unbridled joy. A thought pierced her mind as a gentle prescence contacted them both.

"HEAR ME,O QUEEN OF THE MOON," intoned the Phoenix," THE TIME HAS COME FOR THIS ENEMY TO BE BANISHED TO WHENCE THEY CAME.

COMBINE THINE CRYSTAL WITH THAT OF YOUR HUSBAND'S ULTRA ENERGIES AND MINE CELESTIAL POWER TO IMPRISION THEM FOR THEIR EXILE." 

Queen Serenity did so and as the cosmic energies of the Lord of Bliss combined with that of the Phoenix,the crystal's energies increased to the intsensity of the sun. Raising the wand to the sky once again, she intoned the words as did her husband. 

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" "COSMIC SUN UNIPOWER! "UNITE! CAPTURE AND CONTAIN!" 

Streams of cosmic energies radiate outward from the Moon Palace to the battle field and to where a triumphant Beryl is Marching to the gates of the Palace only to be confronted by shock,instead of triumph over the Moon Kingdom,she sees defeat as her soldiers are encased in crystal and the Invincible shadow is devoured by the Phoenix. 

"NOOOO!"Screamed Beryl with blood tinged fury,"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! WE WERE WINNING!WE--WERE---WINNING!"

Blinded by her own fury she gathered all the dark energy contained inside her for one final blast aimed at the heart of Queen Serenity,but the bolt she unleashed was weaker than what she intended dispersing against the Phoenix's firey wings. 

"ALL ARMIES RETREAT! RETREAT I SAY!"Shouted Maurkara creating a portal for what is left of the negaarmies. 

"NO! STAND AND FIGHT! "Shouted Beryl,"WE CAN WIN!" 

"OUR ARMIES ARE BEING DEFEATED,AND MOST ARE ENCASED IN CRYSTAL!THERE IS NO HONOR IN FIGHTING A LOSING BATTLE!" Shouted Maurkara,"FOR NOW WE RETREAT AND REGROUP TO FIGHT AGAIN." 

running into the portal the wounded queen,the princess and the four general entered into it with what's left of the once numerous army,vanishing into the darkness of the Negaverse. 

At the gates of the palace the twin princesses were reunited with each other as they searched the Palace grounds for thier parents. Reaching the devastated throne room,they spotted two familliar figures at the throne. "MOMMA,PAPA! MOTHER!FATHER!" 

With these shouts there was never a happier reunion for the Royal Family of the Moon. Yes, the Moon Kingdom is saved and the invaders are driven back to the darkness which spawned them. 

But the victory came at a terrible cost,as they looked upon the bodies of their friends, lying still upon the floor of the ballroom,where hours before,a happy event was anounced to cheering crowds. 

"Why!?"Sobbed Tranquility,"Why did this have to happen?" for once,even the wise lord of bliss has no answers to comfort his daugther. ******************************************************* That's it for part one. Be here for part two for the conclusion of this prologue that will include the origin of SailorXEO Moon. Comments? Ideas? send them to my email adresses. till then,Sayonara. 

  
  
"I made you--but you made me first!" BATMAN until then BE A HERO! EXCELSIOR!! Reggie2752 

* * *

Do you Yahoo!?  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder - Free, easy-to-use web site design software  
  
"I made you--but you made me first!" BATMAN until then BE A HERO! EXCELSIOR!! Reggie2752 

* * *

Do you Yahoo!?  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder - Free, easy-to-use web site design software  
  
Message 76 of 76 | **Previous** | **Next** [ Up Thread ] Message Index Msg # Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete 

* * *

Copyright © 2003 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.  
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Copyright Policy - Guidelines - Help - Ad Feedback  



	2. Prologue pt2

Yahoo! Groups : Sailor_Moon_Alternate_Worlds Messages : Message 77 of 77Groups   
  
Home - Yahoo! - Help  
  
Notice: Important service changes to Yahoo! Groups. Learn more  
  
Welcome, reggie2752 (reggie2752 · reggie2752@Yahoo.com) Start a Group - My   
  
Groups - Account Info - Sign Out   
  
Sailor_Moon_Alternate_Worlds · SailorMoon_Alternate_Worlds Group   
  
Member [ Edit My Membership ]   
  
Home   
  
Messages   
  
Post   
  
Chat   
  
Files   
  
Photos   
  
Links   
  
Database   
  
Polls   
  
Members   
  
Calendar   
  
  
  
  
  
Promote   
  
  
  
  
  
= Owner   
  
= Moderator   
  
= Online   
  
MessagesMessages Help  
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
Message 77 of 77 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ] Message   
  
Index Msg #   
  
From: REGINALD OLDS reggie2752@Y...   
  
Date: Sat Aug 23, 2003 5:08 pm  
  
Subject: BISHOUJO SENSHI SENTAI SAILORMOON XEO:PROLOGUE part 2  
  
ADVERTISEMENT  
  
:Bishoujo Senshi Sentai Sailor Moon XEO   
  
Prologue:Death and Rebirth of the Moon Kingdom pt2   
  
Author:Reggie"Sailor Sun"Olds   
  
Sailorsun7522@yahoo.com  
  
Reggie2752@yahoo.com   
  
rgo2752_eon@hotmail.com  
  
Rating:PG13  
  
Author's notes: Well here it is, Part II of my prologue "the Death   
  
and Rebirth of the Moon Kingdom" in which you'll see certain plot   
  
threads which will connect with the characters in this series.  
  
******************************************************   
  
Disclaimer:As always,Sailor Moon is created and owned by Naoko   
  
Takauechi,Toei corp,and DIC. The alternate versions of Sailor Moon   
  
and company are created by yours truly. If you've got any comments   
  
or Ideas for my Fic series,feel glad to drop me a line Via my   
  
Emails:   
  
[1]reggie2752@yahoo.com   
  
[2]rgo2752_eon@hotmail.com   
  
[3]sailorsun75@sailormoon.com   
  
By the way I need a co- author or editor for some of my fic   
  
episodes,if anyone want the jobs please contact me at the above   
  
adresses.   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
PROLOGUE:DEATH AND REBIRTH OF THE MOON KINGDOM PART II   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amidst the blighted landscape of what was the Moon,there are four   
  
figures standing in the ruins of the Moon Palace,in which there was   
  
much joy and laughter,with sunshine streaming through its very   
  
windows in every room. Where there was dancing and parties,there is   
  
unhappiness and decay prevailing from every corner of the   
  
kingdom,which was once beautiful and prosperous in the first days of   
  
the Silver Millennium.   
  
  
  
And in the ruins of the once splendid throne room a father and a   
  
mother try their best to comfort their twin daughters,whose tears   
  
splashed the tiles of the room where lain the bodies of the senshi   
  
and their beloved princes,who were slain,despite their best   
  
efforts,by the powers of the Negaverse wielded by Queen Beryl and   
  
her Daughter,Maurkara.   
  
  
  
With the timely intervention of the Phoenix and Aurora's   
  
transformation into Sailor Sun, the Moon kingdom was able to fend   
  
off the Negaverse by driving them back into the Dark Dimension and   
  
resealing the barriers into place.   
  
  
  
But the cost was high,indeed too high to compensate, which had   
  
caused Princess Aurora Tranquility to ask one question: "WHY? Why   
  
did this have to happen? why?" she sobbed quietly into the broad   
  
chest of her father,Lord Falkon, while her sister Serena who is also   
  
Princess Serenity,bowed her head silently, letting her tears fall   
  
down her cheeks as she glanced at the still bodies of Sailors   
  
Mercury,Mars,Jupiter,Titan, Saturn, Europa,and Venus on the floor   
  
before her.  
  
  
  
* My Friends,* she thought,**My Comrades from my childhood years. If   
  
only we had rescued our power brooches, you would still be alive   
  
today.**  
  
  
  
She also glanced at the bodies of her beloved Prince Darien and   
  
Aurora's beloved Prince Gabriel of Centauri who were both slain by   
  
Beryl in their vailiant,but futile defense of their kingdom.  
  
**Darien,Gabriel** she thought mournfully,**I just wish that we had   
  
died with you both,so that we will all be together in death's cold   
  
embrace.** she then buried her head in her mother's bosom, as the   
  
sight became too heartrending to bear,her tears now flowing freely   
  
down her mother's ballgown.   
  
  
  
** Do not be so quick to wish for your death princess Serenity,**A   
  
thought-voice said to her,** Not when there are other alternatives   
  
to explore.**  
  
As they all turned towards the source of the thought, three figures   
  
came out of the shadows of the ruined throne room,all clad in fuku   
  
similar in design but different in color. The Sender of the mental   
  
message, a regal young woman with dark green hair,carries a key like   
  
staff with a gem at its top.   
  
  
  
With her two others followed closely behind,one woman had close   
  
cropped blond hair and carried a gleaming sword, the other had   
  
greenish blue shoulder-length hair and carried a crossbow with   
  
glittering bolts of aquamarine. As all three came towards the Royal   
  
Family,both princesses recognized them at once.  
  
  
  
"Sailor Uranus? Sailor Neptune? Sailor Pluto?" Asked Serenity of   
  
the new arrivals. "Yes Princess Serenity," said the Mistress of   
  
time, "We have seen your battle with the enemy and had come too late   
  
to your aid. We mourn your loss,but I believe there is a way we can   
  
help you."   
  
  
  
"How Mistress Pluto?" demanded Queen Serenity with angry tears   
  
welling up in her eyes,"How can you help us? By turning back the   
  
past? Or altering time so that all may be saved and the Negaverse   
  
locked away?"   
  
  
  
"Mother please,"said Serenity tearfully "This is not the time for   
  
accusations,they're offering some help, that should count at least."   
  
"Your Daughter is right,my queen," Replied Sailor Pluto   
  
consolingly,"I emphasize with your grief, but I cannot alter what   
  
has happened, but I can see to it that the Moon kingdom will be   
  
reborn." At her words there was a hush over her listeners, even her   
  
senshi companions were astonished at this prediction from the   
  
mistress of time.   
  
"And how will you accomplish this miracle,Mistress Pluto?"Asked Lord   
  
Falkon sadly,"Our planet is all but destroyed."   
  
*With my help,o lord of Bliss.* replied the Phoenix,*With the powers   
  
of the Universe,we will send the Moon Kingdom to Vecanti's Moon   
  
where time flows differently from this dimension. As for the   
  
Princesses and their court,they shall be sent one thousand years   
  
into the future,where they will be reborn as humans.*   
  
  
  
"You mean that--?"asked both twins with rising hope in thier   
  
hearts,"Yes Princesses" Sailor Pluto replied with a smile,"Your   
  
beloved princes will be reborn as well."   
  
  
  
*Aye,but neither of you will be born in the same family,nor will you   
  
live in the same dwelling* Intoned the Phoenix sagely.   
  
  
  
"But why?" asked the Queen of the moon,puzzled at this   
  
pronouncement.  
  
  
  
**Thy children art born with a mystic bond,as do all children born   
  
in the silver Millennium.**Said the Phoenix gently to the Queen   
  
  
  
**It is this bond that will enable the Dark Realms to locate them.   
  
Hence the princesses shall be raised in separate houses and separate   
  
familes,until physical contact between them shall restore their   
  
memories. With the memories restored shall the bond be   
  
restablished,until then nether shall recall the other until it is   
  
done.**   
  
  
  
**The same shall be done likewise with the senshi when they come in   
  
contact with the silver and Gold crystals. As for thy younger   
  
sibling,she too will be reborn. But it shall be three years after   
  
thy Rebirth,Princess Serenity.* Replied the Phoenix in answer to an   
  
unspoken thought in Serenity's mind.   
  
  
  
"But where is my younger Daughter?" Asked Queen Serenity worriedly   
  
when her husband touched her shoulder,  
  
"Hush,beloved wife,"consoled Lord Falkon," She is safe in Castle   
  
Brightmoon with her cousin Valna. My sister is keeping her safe   
  
until we arrive on Vecanti's moon."   
  
  
  
On hearing that her younger sister is safe in Vecanti, Tranquility   
  
felt a great burden of sadness lift from her mind and heart and she   
  
looked at her sister,who nodded that she too is relieved for her   
  
sister.   
  
  
  
"We have much to do and little time to begin." said Sailor Pluto,"I   
  
will go and consult an ally of ours to begin the smooth transition   
  
to the future and your rebirth."   
  
  
  
with that she vanished from the ruined palace and reappeared in the   
  
faraway center of the universe where a solitary figure waited for   
  
the guardian of time. "Sailor Cosmos!" shouted Sailor Pluto,looking   
  
around the celestial landscape,"Guardian of the Realities! I wish to   
  
speak with you!"  
  
  
  
"For goddess' sake,Pluto, there's no need to shout." said a gentle   
  
melodious voice behind her,"I'm Right here,and you don't need to   
  
refer to my title. Just call me Cosmos and leave it at that old   
  
friend."   
  
  
  
Standing before her is a young girl with silvery blond hair done up   
  
in heart odangos with ponytails cascading gracfully downward to her   
  
feet. she is clad in a silverly white fuku with a winged design on   
  
her bosom instead of a bow with a skirt at knee length that   
  
whispered as she walked.  
  
  
  
Like Sailor Pluto she too carried a staff with a heart shaped gem   
  
on top,and instead of a tiara she has a shining mark of the moon on   
  
her forehead. "Now then with all these formalities out of the   
  
way,"Said Sailor Cosmos,"What can I do for you old friend?"   
  
"Is everything ready for the royal court's transistion to earth?"   
  
asked the Mistress of time of the guardian of Realities.   
  
  
  
"Yes it's set exactly as you directed." Said Sailor Cosmos with a   
  
grin,"My Younger self will be reborn as Serena Tsukino, her sister   
  
will be Aurora Sudashi, but both will be connected by one family."  
  
  
  
"And what is the connection?" asked Sailor Pluto with an raised   
  
eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"Their mothers, even though they married different husbands, are   
  
sisters,"replied Cosmos,"So that would make then both cousins   
  
instead of sisters. Also the princes themselves will be reborn with   
  
powers as well making them their loves' protectors."   
  
  
  
"The Senshi will be reborn with different lives far more different   
  
than their counterparts in another universe. Sailor Venus for   
  
example will be reborn a daughter of a corporate lawyer and will be   
  
trained as a model and actress,Sailor Mars wil be reborn not just as   
  
a shinto priestess,but also a Shaolin fighter,trained in the   
  
myterious city of Shamballa.  
  
  
  
As for Sailors Mercury and Jupiter,their personalities will also be   
  
different from those of thier counterparts for reasons you will see.   
  
The youngest princess will be reborn as Serena's baby sister,three   
  
years from the day she was born."Finished Cosmos with a grin.   
  
  
  
"Will it be difficult for all of the senshi?"asked Pluto, "With   
  
Luna,Artimus,and Archemedes guiding them,not at all."anwered Cosmos,   
  
"but they will have to train in order to regain what they will lose   
  
in the transistion to the future."  
  
  
  
"And how will that be accomplished, my friend?" asked Pluto with a   
  
wry grin   
  
  
  
"Simply by using these." she said waving her staff and in a flash of   
  
light appeared glittering crystals each the size of a small charm   
  
floated towards the guardian of time's astonished eyes.   
  
  
  
"Memory crystals?"asked Pluto "You plan to restore thier memories   
  
with memory crystals?   
  
  
  
"Not just memory crystals,"said Cosmos,"Moonbeam Memory   
  
crsytals,which contain all their skills and memories and will confer   
  
the skills into thier bodies, readying them for battle."   
  
  
  
"Hmmm,an excellent sugguestion,considering that our princess is very   
  
skillful in all things."Said Pluto nodding at the revelation.   
  
  
  
"But,there will be tragedy on the part of Princess Tranquility that   
  
will require healing on the part of her sisters."replied Cosmos   
  
sadly,"We can't alter it for it'll be against the cosmic balance."   
  
  
  
"What tragedy?can it be averted?"asked Pluto with worry in her   
  
voice.   
  
  
  
"No,as I said,the tragedy must balance the blessings they'll recieve   
  
in their lives."Said Cosmos thoughtfully,"you'll have to   
  
remember,it's the way of the Cosmic Balance."   
  
  
  
"I see,"said Pluto toughtfully"but what of the Outers? The young   
  
Senshi will sorely need their help."   
  
  
  
"I'm afraid that you and the outers will have your hands full by the   
  
time you'll meet the inners, but you will help them out from time to   
  
time. Another enemy had slipped through your defenses while you've   
  
sped to the moon kingdom and has gained a foothold in the future era   
  
on earth.   
  
  
  
But they'll have an ally until all four of you meet during that   
  
time,the Princess of Centauri has requested to be reborn on earth so   
  
that she may 'help' her sister -in-law battle evil. You'll know her   
  
there as Barbara Century,famed runway model and romance author. She   
  
will help the senshi as needed during the battles with Beryl,as well   
  
as with the Dark Lords."   
  
  
  
"But Beware! Beryl's Daugther has a secret agenda of her own and she   
  
may use the Negaversians to do her 'dirty work' Worse,some of the   
  
Dark lords may try to control Metallia and use it for their own   
  
schemes. Make Sure that the senshi prevent them from doing so."  
  
  
  
"Hmm,That's something to think about."Said Pluto "But what of the   
  
Future? Of a New Moon Kingdom?"   
  
  
  
"Sorry Old friend,but that's to be determined by the cosmic   
  
balance."Said Cosmos sagely,"I can't reveal the changes that will   
  
happen in the far future but I will tell you this;it will have a   
  
direct effect on the senshi in the present."   
  
  
  
The Guardian of time opened her mouth to ask her further,but thought   
  
better not to press the matter. "Besides," the Guardian of Realities   
  
said,"They will all have their hands full with the responsibilities   
  
that lie ahead for them."   
  
  
  
"One more question before I return to the Moon kingdom."Said   
  
Pluto,"What were those bracelets that protected the Princess Aurora   
  
from being struck down by Zoycite's Crystal daggers?"   
  
  
  
"Oh You mean the XEO bands?" asked Cosmos with a giggle,"They absorb   
  
energy and redirect it to a senshi's powers, enabling her to   
  
increase her powers or change her form."   
  
  
  
"Interesting,"said Pluto thoughtfully,"These bands actually absorb   
  
energy from attacks made by yoma and droids?"   
  
  
  
"Indeed," replied the Gaurdian of Realities with a wink,"They also   
  
give a Senshi access to other abilities such as the use of planetary   
  
phenomenon like black holes and quasars for energy attacks and feats   
  
of strength.  
  
They can also use the gravity of their home planet to fly throughout   
  
the earth,very better than running about jumping from rooftops to   
  
rooftops,is it not,Old friend?"   
  
  
  
"What about the Planet unigems?"she asked astonished at her   
  
answer,"What are their proposes for the senshi on earth?"   
  
  
  
Cosmos answered,nodding,"The Unigems are to amplify the henshin   
  
sticks,giving each senshi greater power than before including using   
  
their planet's gravity to fly."  
  
  
  
"No doubt including their attacks I'm sure?"asked Pluto.   
  
  
  
"Yes,it would make their attacks a lot stronger or give them new   
  
ones if the originals are not sufficient to defeat the enemy."Said   
  
Cosmos "Oh and one other thing," she said reaching in the crestern   
  
of galaxies and pulling out two silvery brooches that are twinkling   
  
with stellar energies,  
  
  
  
"These are the Moon and Silverstar Cosmic unigems." she said   
  
handing them to the Guardian of Time,"They'll need them in order to   
  
transform into the Justice fighters,Sailor Moon and Sailor   
  
SilverStar,since Princess Aurora has already recieved hers from the   
  
Phoenix for her battle with the general Malachite."   
  
  
  
"Also tell Luna to begin my training as soon as possible in order   
  
that I may be well versed in all things and have the qualities of a   
  
true princess, unlike my counterpart Usagi."she said,shaking Pluto's   
  
hand, "I want to sincerely see you again old friend,but under   
  
different circumstances."  
  
  
  
"And so would I your highness,"Said Pluto sadly,"So Would I,but for   
  
now farewell princess." as she walks away,Sailor Pluto did not spot   
  
a single crystal tear cascading down Sailor Cosmos's cheek as she   
  
whispered "goodbye Old Friend."  
  
  
  
As The Guardian of Time disappeared from her sight, the Guardian of   
  
Realities raised her staff and called out"In the Name of the   
  
universe,I command the Door of Destinies OPEN!!"   
  
With porposeful strides she went towards the crystaline city of   
  
Diamond Tokyo,her garments shimmering as she stepped though the door   
  
and came out in the throne room of the Crystal Palace as Neo Queen   
  
Mother Serenity XIV of the 55th century.  
  
  
  
"Grandmommy! Grandmommy!" Squealed twin voices as three golden   
  
haired children rushed out of the bedroom to hug their grandmommy.  
  
  
  
Walking behind them a regal young woman with orange hair done up in   
  
'Rabbit ear' odangos greeted her visitor with a hug,"Welcome home   
  
Great Grandmother." Said the new queen of the Earth.   
  
The Queen Grandmother smiled at her great grandaughter and said to   
  
her "It's good to be back, are all preparations made for the   
  
launching of the first colony ship Crystal Venture?"  
  
"Yes Great Grandma all's prepared except for one thing." Said   
  
NeoQueen Serenity XVI,  
  
  
  
"And what is it My child?" the Matriach of the Moon asked her great   
  
grandaughter with a raised eyebrow. "We need new senshi to protect   
  
the Colonists on their journey. "she replied to her grandmother "And   
  
there are few young girls who would be able to withstand the   
  
rigorous training the Senshi of the system will put them through.   
  
Plus some of them will want to be Senshi just for the Fame,little   
  
knowing of the responsiblilities."   
  
"In that case,"her Grandmother replied "Set up a test to determine   
  
who would be chosen to become a Senshi of Space.  
  
Make sure that each girl is in the school age of 6 to 12 years of   
  
age, that way we won't have any startstruck teenagers trying to don   
  
the unigems without knowing how to use them."  
  
  
  
"That's a beautiful idea Grandmother,I'm glad I kept you as an   
  
advisor." Said the young Queen  
  
"And I'm sure my youngest daughter will get her chance to be a   
  
Sailor Senshi of Space."  
  
  
  
"Just make sure that she does'nt get any special treatment because   
  
of her rank as crown princess of Earth." said her grandmother,"She's   
  
got to learn the hard way how to earn the privilage to be a senshi."   
  
Her grandaughter nodded in agreement jotting it all down in her   
  
memory.  
  
  
  
"Well,when all that's said and done let's play with your little   
  
girls before they too grow up to be senshi." she said as she glided   
  
into the throne room of the crystal Palace.  
  
  
  
As Sailor Pluto shimmered into sight,preparations are underway to   
  
relocate the Moon Kingdom to its new home with the fallen senshi   
  
placed in Moonbeam caskets for their journey through time and space.   
  
**Is all in readiness, Mistress Pluto?** Said the Phoenix with a   
  
sparkle of starlight. "Yes Milord," Replied the Guardian of   
  
time,"All's in readiness and arranged by Sailor Cosmos."   
  
**THEN LET IT NOW BEGIN FOR ALL!** intoned the Phoenix, ** LET   
  
THERE NOW BE AN ENDING AS WELL AS A BEGINNING FOR THE ROYAL HOUSE OF   
  
SERENITY**   
  
These words sent a signal to all who began their preparations for   
  
the rebirth of the Moon Kingdom,its princesses and their court.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It's a little anti climatic aint it? But stay tuned for the   
  
conclusion of the Prologue.  
  
till then,Ja ne!  
  
"I made you--but you made me first!" BATMAN until then BE A HERO!   
  
EXCELSIOR!! Reggie2752  
  
Do you Yahoo!?  
  
Yahoo! SiteBuilder - Free, easy-to-use web site design software  
  
Message 77 of 77 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ] Message   
  
Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
Copyright © 2003 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.  
  
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Copyright Policy - Guidelines - Help -   
  
Ad Feedback 


End file.
